


Paragon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [511]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tobias can't figure out how someone like him ended up with someone as amazing as Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRN/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/24/2000 for the word [paragon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/24/paragon).
> 
> paragon  
> A model of excellence or perfection; as, "a paragon of beauty; a paragon of eloquence."
> 
> This is a bonus drabble (not one of the three I normally post) for LauraRN. It's not the longer sequel she was looking for. I'm still contemplating that, but I hope she enjoys it anyway.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #206 Hate.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Paragon

Tobias couldn’t help hating himself. He didn’t see how anyone could love him. He was a drunk, stressed federal agent who couldn’t hold any relationship together. Even the mother of his child hated him. 

Emily was amazing, but that was mostly thanks to Diane. He spent too much time at work. He spent too much time drinking away his memories of bad cases at work. You name it, he’d done it. Diane had loved pointing out every single flaw he had.

Tobias knew he wasn’t a catch. He knew every single flaw he had and he hated himself for it. Despite this, he couldn’t stop from being attracted to the paragon of beauty working at NCIS named Anthony DiNozzo. He knew he’d never stand a chance, but that didn’t stop him from loving Tony. Tobias had always loved those that were way too good for him. 

That’s how he’d ended up with Diane. He couldn’t regret Emily, but he still hated himself. He was never able to spend time with Emily like he wanted. He sucked at cooking. There were so many things wrong with him. Sometimes he wondered if him being a drunk all the time would actually be better for everyone.

At least, he had. Tony had changed everything though. Tony had taught him how to stop hating himself. Tony had taught him to see the good things about himself. He still struggled with hatred for himself at times, but every time he did he looked at Tony lying next to him and found that it got harder and harder to remember why he hated himself when there was such a beautiful person inside and out who wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
